


Down in the Wine Cellar

by FightTheThorn



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4: Rick and Daryl go on a raid to a previously undiscovered town and search for supplies. After they find a relatively safe place to hole up for the night, Daryl confesses a secret. It's a good thing Rick is so understanding.</p><p>Implications of Rick/Shane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to tie up Daryl again. I just had to. I also really love the idea of Daryl/Rick as well as Rick/Shane, so I tend to imply Rick has a relationship with one of them. I'm thinking of writing more Walking Dead stories so please stay tuned and let me know what you think!

"I'm glad we finally found the time to go on a raid." Daryl smiled, holding his crossbow over his shoulder as he stepped out of the mini cooper and onto the gravel. It crunched underneath him and he couldn’t help but scan his eyes around in case it had alerted something. Such a small sound had brought about many disasters before, but after a minute or two, he relaxed. 

They had found a town not too far from the prison and decided to raid it for supplies. It wasn't as though the prison had an unlimited surplus of food; although they were doing well for now considering everything that was happening. The farm was growing, the water still worked, and the people were healthy for the most part. 

Rick held the gun at his side, looking around as if he were expecting something to come out at them the moment he let his guard down. "Yeah, it's been a while. Thanks for the suggestion. I'm surprised you didn't bring Michonne instead." 

Daryl's eyes didn't meet Rick's, biting his lower lip and looked around at Rick's lead. "Well, it's not that she wouldn't be a good partner to fight alongside with, but I miss the old days sometimes, y'know?" 

He let out a small laugh as they started walking toward the nearest house.

Rick reached out and put a hand on Daryl's shoulder, leaning in. He whispered into Daryl’s ear with clear commands. "Just so we're clear. We go in, search for Walkers, and, once we've scoured the whole house, we’ll raid it. No one runs off and leaves the other behind, okay?"

Daryl nodded, holding his crossbow at the ready. He pressed forward, taking the lead from Rick. He felt his muscles tense as he slowly opened the door and slipped inside. 

It was normal to expect a quiet town to be overrun with Walkers. They had been screwed over so many times before; it wasn't worth being ignorant anymore. Paranoia had set in and become a friend rather than a weakness.

He swallowed, flashing a glance at Rick as they stepped in, eyes scanning the unlit home. The shades were covering all the windows, apparently whoever had lived here before was trying to outlive the Walkers. 

A hollow _thump thump_ sounded from above. 

Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder and made his way up.

Daryl kept his eyes peeled while on the main floor, pressing forward into the kitchen. Eventually there was a final thump, the sound of Rick taking the Walker down. Daryl smiled, turning around the corner and seeing a Walker steadily crossing the kitchen.

It looked almost like it was still human. As if it were just going to get food from the cabinet for itself, but its scuffle across the floor and the gurgling sound it made was too much of a giveaway.  
He aimed; he fired. He looked around to make sure there were no more of its Walker friends before he went to retrieve the arrow. 

Rick came back down the stairs after a few minutes and scanned the main floor. "Did you check the basement?" 

Daryl shook his head. "No, I checked the cupboards and cabinets to make sure it wasn't a wasted effort, but there's some good stuff here." He held the crossbow in his hand, gesturing to the door. "I've been keeping my eye on it though. Looks like it might've been a cellar."

Rick put his back against the wall, pulling his hatchet from his pants and held it at the ready. He looked to Daryl, both of them nodding before he reached out and turned the knob. The door opened easily and after a moment, when there was no sound, Rick peeked in. There was a candle hanging from the side of the wall to make the walk into the dark cellar easier for whoever entered. 

Daryl held the crossbow at the ready and followed in after Rick, each one walking in with bated breath. Neither of them had a lighter.

Rick descended down the steps, flinching each time he heard the wood creek under him.

Daryl watched his back, his eyes focused on Rick's head as it twisted back and forth as if he were watching a tennis match. His own eyes flickered around him, keeping close to the wall in case a hand stretched out from the darkness to grab at his living flesh. "Rick..."

Rick stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Daryl. His voice was hushed, on edge. "What?"

Daryl's own voice was quiet, whispering as quietly as he could. "Wait a minute... let our eyes get used to the darkness and then we can move on. Don't wanna go in without a little on our side..." He could feel the deadly aura around them. It wasn't something a human could get used to. 

A moment passed and Rick decided against replying to his partner. They stood there for a good few minutes before going in again at Rick's hand gesture. 

Nothing.

Daryl heaved a sigh of relief once they met back at the wooden stairs. After a thorough check of the entire downstairs, they found it was void of Walkers, but there was enough wine in the cellar for at least six times the current number of people they had. "Well, that's good, right?"

Rick nodded, seriously scanning the room as if they might have missed something. "Since this is empty, we can close the door and make sure it stays empty. This'll be our base of operation, guess it's safe with that iron door. Didn't expect it to be like that on the inside." Rick looked around. "If you find any candles or anything we can use for light in any of the houses, I think we'll really put them to good use." Rick crossed to the cellar steps. "Go ahead and dump what we've got here while I recheck the house. We might need more room."

Daryl nodded, turning around and grabbing their bags. Even though the room had been secured, he made sure to keep quiet as he pulled each can they'd grabbed from the cupboards stacked on the floor. 

Rick was gone for a good five minutes, but as Daryl slung the bags over his shoulder and headed up with his crossbow in his other hand, he popped back at the top of the stairs. "Alright, let's get on this."


	2. Chapter 2

They chuckled.

Candles were strewn around them each lit with a lighter Rick had found during one of the home raids in the small abandoned town. The house in question had been practically seeped in cigarette smoke; even after the owner left the smell still lingered. 

Rick leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Y'know..." Daryl was half drunk on wine, having grabbed a bottle and shoved it into Rick's hand only an hour or two ago. "I feel pretty great."

"Yeah?" Rick glanced at him, a little surprised. "I can't imagine anyone feeling good in this shithole." 

Daryl blinked, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean... there're still things I'd wanted to do, but a lot of things have changed for the better."

Rick watched him, his eyes focusing on Daryl. He gave him a long hard look. "I... don't know what you mean."

Shrugging thoughtfully, Daryl smiled. "Well, I was always following after Merle and we both know how bad that was. I don't have any more family, but that's just blood. I've got you and the others now." He took a long drink of wine, licking his lips and then continuing on. "My dad can't hurt me anymore... can't hurt my mother anymore. I'm already better off. I can only thank 'em for teaching me how to hunt and fend for myself." Daryl's head lolled a little. "It's been for the better."

For a moment Rick mulled it over, shaking his head with a small laugh. "I'm glad this has done something for you. It's done nothing but be a problem for me." 

Daryl followed suit, shaking his head, but stopped soon after as the alcohol began to go to his head. "I can't imagine there is a lot for you since you've got a family. Sorry for that by the way, but... I'm happy."

A small laugh escaped Rick. "I'm glad it's been good for you.” He hid in the candle light, thinking about what he’d gained and what he’d lost in this apocalypse. Daryl could see the losses far outweighed the gains. “What didn't you get to experience that you wanted to?"

Daryl paused, loudly slurping down another gulp of wine. "Well... promise you won't tell anyone?" His inhibitions had already started to take over. His mouth was running.

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart and hope to die." Rick crossed his heart childishly.

Daryl smacked him on the arm. "Don't say that... but..." He bit his lip and seemed to talk himself into telling Rick his secret. "I've always wanted to be tied up."

Silence hung low between them.

Daryl couldn't see Rick's eyes in the shadows playing around them because of the candles. He wouldn't be the first to break the silence, not unless a thought popped in his head that his mouth couldn't keep behind locked lips. He swallowed, finishing off the wine in one final gulp. 

Rick's voice seemed louder when he finally spoke. "Are you talking sexually or just in general?"

"Uh... I don't know. I walked in on Merle tied up with a girl from town once... well, more than once." Daryl face seemed torn between a grimace and excitement. "I've always wondered what it felt like to be tied up. Y'know, just helpless against someone..." He looked down at the empty wine bottle.

"You just don't seem the type." Rick ran his fingers though his cut brown hair. "Just thinking about it now, I figured you'd want to be the one to do the tying. Never expected you to be into that."

Daryl shrugged. "Kind of the reason I never told anyone."

Silence followed again, both of them thinking. More like Rick was thinking and Daryl was trying to string together a thought. 

"Well, I could help you, if you want."

Daryl shook his head. "I don't wanna get hitched or anything. I'm just spoutin' off. You don't have to do anything."

Rick shook his head, offering a small smile. "Actually, I was suggesting I tie you up right here. Shane and I used to do it all the time before all this happened." 

"Seriously?" Daryl's smile pulled into a wide grin. "Ya don't mind?"

He pushed away from the wall, walking over to the corner of the room. "I saw rope over here when we first came down. It'd work just fine."

Daryl hurried to stand up, forced to use the wall for support until he could steady himself. "Rick... thanks."

Rick pulled the rope taunt, standing up straight, turning to face Daryl. "How do you want to do it?"

"Hogtie me." Daryl almost didn't wait for Rick to finish. He'd been thinking about it a lot, especially since the start of this whole apocalypse mess. "An' don't play soft on me either. Y'know, make it so I can't escape." 

Rick's eyebrow rose, rolling his eyes. "I won't go easy on you. I guess the next question is ‘what's the word you want to use?’"

Daryl looked confused. "What? Word...?"

"A safe word?"

Again, Daryl shook his head, immediately stopping as he felt his mind start to swim. "The fuck is a safe word?."

Rick chuckled, walking forward and putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder, turning him around. "A safe word," he gently pulled Daryl's arms behind his back, tying his wrists side-by-side each other, "is often used in sex. Something like 'stop' without breaking character. Shane liked to play rough and sometimes I wasn't against it. 'Stop' just seems like the right thing to say at the time which made it difficult to get anything done." He didn't say anything else as he pulled the rope up and started tying Daryl's elbows together. 

Daryl let out a grunt. "Okay... I think I get it." He tested the rope around his wrists, concentrating on it. Another grunt as he felt Rick pull his elbows as close as they'd get to one another, binding them with a tight knot. "So... a safe word... how ‘bout 'wine'?" 

Rick nodded with a laugh. "Alright. 'Wine'." He took the last of the lengthy rope and reached around with one arm, binding Daryl’s torso with his arms. 

His arm pressed against his chest, the sudden touch giving Daryl a small shiver. He bit his lip and nodded. "I can't say it now, right? Only when I want it to stop?"

"Probably for the best. I don't want to get any mixed signals." Rick wrapped the rope until there was little left, using the last of it to tie at the middle of Daryl’s back. He took a second to test it, running his fingers between it to see if he could. "How's it feel?"

Daryl grinned. The rope felt nice against his body, pressing against him like clothing. Albeit a little tight, it felt nice. He couldn't keep the excitement from his voice as he looked over his shoulder. "Fantastic." His wrists, arms, and pecks all pushed against their binding. No budge except for the slight bob of his wrists. "It feels... great." 

Rick nodded, leaning down to grab another coil of rope. "You need to get on your knees for this part." He put a comforting hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Alright..." Awkwardly unable to use his arms for support, Daryl managed to lightly kneel and then rest on his legs. "I'm a little nervous."

"You know what to say if it gets to be too much. No heroic acts here. Understand?" Rick didn't move his hand until Daryl nodded. "Careful, the ground is cold." He walked around and put his hand on Daryl's chest, another on his back and slowly lowered him down to the floor. 

Daryl liked the feel of the cement floor. His head was still swimming from the wine, but it felt great. His dream was coming true.

Rick pushed Daryl's legs up, straddling Daryl’s body as he bound them. He used the boot's slit between the toe and heel to hold the rope. Winding around the boot and then through the heel. He wasn't done, leading the rope between Daryl's legs and tying the rope around his knees. Again, he tied it through his legs, reaching between them to do it.

Daryl grunted all the while, fighting down a small groan of pleasure. "You're thorough."

His friend stopped, looking over his shoulder midway through tying the knot. "Too much? Sometimes I can get a little carried away. Shane and I used to play games where we tried to keep the other tied as long as we could. I beat him, by the way. Kept Shane tied up for a whole day and a half. He was relentless."

A quick shake of the head turned Rick back to finish tying the knot. "Not at all. It feels... great."   
Rick pulled the rope up, pushing the end through Daryl's legs again and coming up and over the boot, pulling until he could finish the whole hogtie. "It's going to pull, let me know if anything happens, okay?"

Daryl swallowed, nodding. "Go ahead." He felt the immediate pull of his legs pushing against his thighs. It was pushed much further than it'd stay as Rick tied off the rope and let go of Daryl's legs.

Daryl let out a murmur, trying everything out. He wiggled around, thrashed, pulled, and pushed, trying to reach any of Rick's professionally tied knots. "Holy fuck. This... wow..."

Rick waited off to the side, watching. "It feels good, huh? Everything you'd thought it'd be?"

There was a small pause where Daryl didn't look at Rick, thinking it all over. It took a while for him to put it into words, but he looked Rick right in the eye (as well as he could from the floor anyway). "Well, could you gag and blindfold me? Doesn't quite feel complete without it."

A laugh, followed by Rick kneeling down beside him. His hand rest on Daryl's head, mussing the cropped brown hair. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Before I do though... it took me a few tries before I..." He made a gesture, but followed through it anyway. "I asked Shane to make it feel more real. Y'know, touch me and mess with me. Not sure if you wanted that."

Daryl's eyes met his. "Y-yeah... I think I do. I've got this 'safe word' if I change my mind, right?"   
Rick nodded. "The moment you say it, it's all done." 

"Well, how about another? Just for touching? I don't really want to get untied too fast..."

"Sure... you have a word in mind?" 

Daryl grinned. "Drunk."

Rick pat his head with a little grin of his own. "Okay, there's one more coil of rope, but it's pretty small. Does that work? You’ve got a bandanna in your back pocket too."

"Yeah, perfect."

Rick reached over, sliding his hand over the rope and pulled the bandanna from his back pocket, offering a small grope as he pulled the red rag-like bandanna. He proceeded to fold it and then tied it over Daryl's eyes, back behind his head. "Any last words?" 

Daryl grunted a little, nodding. "Uh... leave me... tied up until morning. Okay?"

"Why?" He could hear Rick blink, a small hesitation in his voice.

"I want to make sure this isn't a dream... obviously, if I say the safe word, I wanna get out, but... until I do... leave me tied up?"

"Alright, Daryl. You're going to feel sore in the morning. If you don't say the word two hours after you wake up, I'm going to untie you regardless."

"Yes, sir."

Rick smiled; Daryl could feel it. "Here we go."

Daryl felt the thick rope wrap twice in his mouth; he felt it tie tight behind his head. He let out a grunt, but he didn't say anything. Well, nothing intelligible. He tried out what he could say, how it felt. After all, his dream had finally come true. Here he was, completely and utterly helpless. There were monsters beyond the door, but with Rick he was safe. Rick could do whatever he wanted and there was no one to stop him. There was nothing except a word. 

He felt the rope strain, could hear it pull as he fought against it. His teeth gnashed on the rope.   
God... had he ever felt a better sensation? 

Daryl jumped when he felt Rick's hands graze his skin. A hand rested on his arm and he couldn't help but focus on it. He couldn't help but recount the feeling of the rough hands against his skin.

Rick leaned down slowly pushing Daryl to rest on his arm, slipping his hand under Daryl’s shirt and traced his bicep with his forefinger.

At first, Daryl wasn't sure what Rick was doing, but it was hard to think. He didn't think Rick had realized it, or maybe he had and he never mentioned it, but Daryl sported a heavy erection in his tight jeans. It pressed eagerly against his underwear, already a little moist with excitement. The wet patch felt cold against his cock with his whole body hot with ecstasy.

In an effort to make it more 'real' like Rick had said, he proceeded to push on Daryl. He pushed on his head, pushed his arms, pushed his whole body. 

Finally, Daryl rest on his side and then there was silence.

Daryl was huffing hard against his gag, teeth gnashing hard on it as he realized his hard-on was exposed. 

Rick didn't say anything, but he chuckled. He rest his hand over Daryl's mouth as if the rope wasn't doing a good enough job. He didn't seem to notice the small saliva on his fingers, ignoring it almost completely. 

Daryl could feel the pressure around his waist lessen as Rick unbuttoned his jeans and let the zipper fly down on its own. 

"I guess you weren't kidding." Rick cupped Daryl's erection, pressing hard on it. “This really is one of your fantasies.”

Daryl groaned, pressing into the touch. His arms pulled at their bindings, struggling to have Rick do more, touch him more.

Rick's hand moved from Daryl's mouth and pulled the somewhat soaked underwear away from the dick, which sprung out to attention the moment it was released.

And in that moment, Daryl panicked. Through his ragged breathing and the gag, Daryl managed a "Drwag" as his safe word. 

Rick immediately stopped, pulling away. 

He couldn't see Rick's expression, but he hoped Rick wasn't mad. "Alright, too fast. I'm going to put it back in, okay? Put you like it was before."

Daryl nodded and felt Rick gently pull his underwear back over his throbbing cock, zip his jeans back up, and buttoned them. He let out another moan as he felt his dick press against his jeans. It wasn't that Daryl didn't want Rick's sexual attention, but one fantasy at a time. He wasn't used to advances from men, but Lord did it feel fucking fantastic. Daryl was absolutely helpless to Rick's advances in this state. If they didn't have the safe word...

Rick knelt down beside him again, pulling Daryl back onto his stomach. He ruffled his hair again. "Sorry, that was too fast. You enjoy this and let me know if you want to get out. I'll be sleeping right next to you. I'll hear it if you say the word."

Daryl nodded thankfully, muffling his thanks as well.

Rick chuckled and walked off to grab a blanket. Daryl could hear the blanket being pulled from the confines of his backpack and then hear it laid out beside him.

And late into the night, Daryl struggled. He fought. He bucked and thrashed. He cried out through his gag. 

He enjoyed every second of it until he was so worn out with the struggle, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl moaned when he woke, his body going into a small shock when it realized everything was unusual. He moaned out in ecstasy, in need. It felt wonderful, the rope binding his body like it did. After two hours, Daryl hadn’t said the safe word, even though he knew Rick was watching him. 

Rick tended to snore so when the noise stopped, Daryl knew the time limit had started. “Alright, it’s time to get you out of there. I’d leave you while I go pack everything into the car, but it’s just not safe. For you or me. Besides, I’m fairly sure it’s morning. If we don’t head back soon, we’ll worry the others.”

Although disappointed it was about to end, Daryl knew the situation. It was too dire to enjoy such things so freely. 

Rick slowly untied Daryl from his bindings, quiet in concentration as he made to untie the knots instead of cut them. Rope was a something they needed whether it was for tying up someone or tying something to something else. It was helpful and he wasn't going to ruin that. Besides, Daryl obviously enjoyed it. He took his time with it all for Daryl’s sake.

As he untied Daryl’s legs, Daryl moved to stretch them, eager to stand up. 

Rick watched him and helped him to stand after he saw Daryl was having problems. "We're probably not going to be able to do anything back at the prison." 

Daryl smiled behind the rope gagging him. Rick had really gone above and beyond what he’d expected. Hell, he didn’t know what he’d expected, but this was great. He finally had his hands free, the last of the rope falling from his body as he reached up to remove the gag and the blindfold himself. 

He flexed his jaw and his limbs to get blood circulating back into them. "You won't tell anyone, right?" Daryl looked over his shoulder to watch Rick slowly coiling the rope around his arm. 

Rick grinned, patting Daryl on the shoulder. "Don't you worry. It's our secret."

Daryl smiled. "Thanks, Rick."

"If you want to do this again, I'm sure there's someplace in the prison we could do it." Rick offered the idea as he bent down and started to put everything back into the bags. 

"I'd definitely love to do it again, but... what if someone finds out?" Daryl bit his lip, rubbing his wrists and his body where the rope had been. He ran his tongue along the edge of his lips where the rope had dug into his skin. 

Rick shrugged. "Like I said, I'm sure there's somewhere we can go to do this again." He moved away, slinging the rope and the backpack over his shoulder. "Let's head back to the prison for now. We'll come up with something. We might even come back here again if the opportunity presents itself, alright?"

Daryl turned around, looking at Rick with a gleam in his eyes. "Fuck. Thank you, Rick." 

"It's no problem. Let's get outta here." 

With that Rick walked passed Daryl, slapping him on the arse as he did.

Daryl blushed, swallowing hard with a smile. "Right." He grabbed his crossbow and the bag of food, slinging it over his shoulder and following Rick out.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own The Walking Dead. All credit goes to the makers of the series and the actors.


End file.
